The Quick Team
Sign if you Love Quinn and Puck together :) Or if you support their friendship (which hasn't really been shown, haha :P Rules # You have to have an account # You can't spam # Don't delete anything that isn't yours # Respect other's point of view ﻿ Signs # Hello? Who's there? I carry a Rape Whistle. # [[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] 03:17, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # You forgot the first rule of remakes, Jill... Don't fuck with the original. 03:49, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Queen of The Quickers is here Baby! # My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs # [[User: Dani99|'♫Dani99♫']] [[User talk:Dani99|'♦How many times will it take... ']] 16:02, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Sodafloss # Just dance gonna be okaygotta do this 00:34, May 9, 2011 (UTC) #BforBerryTalk 01:25, May 22, 2011 (UTC) # brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 18:34, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Proud Cheerio']][[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|''' and Queen of all things Finchel']] 18:27, April 20, 2011 (UTC) '''Quick is awesomeness' # This is how the story plays out Quinn: [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 18:05, March 27, 2011 # Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 18:06, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # Trouty Mouth If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head YIPPIE NATIONALS!!!!!!! GO GLEE # QuinnyGirl12 18:14, March 27, 2011 (UTC) # GleekyVivi # Finchelquicklover 00:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) # Gleek1234567 # Daftendirekt Bring da funk back to da punk. C'mon 07:49, March # Gleestyle # [[User Talk:Gleeful|I wish I could tie you up in my shoes, make you feel unpretty too]] 09:57, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ 11:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # SaveMeBarry2 # Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 00:43, March 31, 2011 (UTC) # Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # QuinnForever [[User:QuinnForever|'Live Like There's No Tomorrow, Love Like It's All That We Know']] 10:18, April 6, 2011 (UTC) # [[User: AoiFe_OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe_OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ab]] 09:14, April 8, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever # #--What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 02:10, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # Skool makes you Sooper Smart. 17:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) 17:44, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? --Omgleefreak 18:36, April 20, 2011 (UTC) # Ms.Finchell <3 20:03, April 23, 2011 (UTC) # is always there fore you--Finn+Rachel=love 22:52, April 23, 2011 (UTC) # User:Darth Skulkx 12:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) # # ‎I love my life I love this recordand Mi amore vole fe yah 01:03, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel4Eva- The name deceives, I believe in Quick as well # --♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 09:54, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:53, April 26, 2011 (UTC) # User:Goth-wheelkids Zarin Forever <3 40. # "When I try to avoid something, I stand in a corner." -Brittany, 'Dalton' 00:44, May 14, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 You can't just GO to Pig Farts, It's on MARS. # Samchel:D 18:26, May 7, 2011 (UTC)Samchel:D # gleekjonleaheathernayadianna # glee-weasley (we need more Quick!!!) #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 01:21, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #User:St.Berrylove <3 # --It's kind of hot, actually. 18:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) User:Quinnfabrayfan # -- Didn't we have a baby together last year?-- Yeah, that sounds familiar]]-- Samchel:D 20:00, May 25, 2011 (UTC)Samchel:D # Gleeket2 QUICK!!! # LovesMeSomeKurt #--~didja know dolphins are just gay sharks?~ 14:28, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Baking scene was EPICNESS :D #[[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] Let’s do Run Joey Run!''http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/User:Nycgleek212- #[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.']] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing #‎I love my life I love this recordand Mi amore vole fe yah 10:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) # 09:09, June 8, 2011 (UTC) QUICK IS ENDGAME! #Crystal8monkey supports Quick, I like anyone Quinn is with..... it's kinda weird. ''How do u write in colour????? 02:57, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #StGroffles 07:05, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Quick Royalty *Queen- Quinn Fabray I Just Want Somebody To Love Me. 06:16, June 9, 2011 (UTC) *King- Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 23:43, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Princesses # Gossip Girl-My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs # Star9999- brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura # Gleek.0- this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! Gleek.0 lets it shine all da time =) # Quinn dianna gleek- Rachel Berry. Quinn Fabray♥. ~Your a geek, but I'm a gleek ;) ♥~ 11:23, April 21, 2011 (UTC) # Glee+me+Kurt=love- (put sig here) # Gleefinchelbartie- [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Hey, if we were in prison']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'you guys would be like my bitches.]] 16:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # Mrs. Puckzilla 06:18, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Princes (contact Gossip Girl) Citizens # BforBerry--Next time I'll be braver I'll be my own savior 17:23, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # Immagleek18--- [[User talk: Immagleek18|'''Don't stop me now.]] Cause it's gonna be totally awesome. 21:51, April 22, 2011 (UTC) # Gleek170What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 02:11, May 27, 2011 (UTC) # Dr.Stinky---Murphy was bored Falchuk was angry 00:33, April 25, 2011 (UTC) # Pig&gleecrazy - [[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] Let’s do Run Joey Run! # SanLopez -- # Gleek5-- [[User: Gleek5|'Why don't we write about']] a giraffe who learns to love 17:39, May 7, 2011 (UTC) # Finchel.Forever 11:25, May 17, 2011 (UTC) # "Did you love me?" " Yes, especialy now" :) # -[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] ''She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' 02:59, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Pairs That Support Quick # Finchel # Tartie # Brittana # Hevans # St.Berry # Samchel # Samcedes # Samtana # Bram # Bartie Pairs That '''Don't Support Quick # Puckleberry # Pucktana # Quam # Fabson # Luck # Quartie Fan-fictions This is Our Path, We Walk it Together by totallygilmore In My Daughters Eyes by broodyandcheery143 It's Always Been You by HarleyQuinn23 Dueting With You by totallygilmore We Can Do This bylilgulie5 Say A Little Prayer For You by broodyandcheery143 Just Let Me Try by lilgulie5 Innocent by totallygilmore Leave My Window Open by lilgulie5 Need You Now by GleekingOut A Sort Of Fairytale by theresatheresa20 Beth by totallygilmore Life After Journey by Deirdre Alex It Should've Been Us by supersoxfan5 The Boy is Mine by totallygilmore Happily Ever After by theresatheresa20 Don't You Ever Change by lilgulie5 Your Own Terms by totallygilmore My Family Will Always Come First by Dani05 Honey and Wheat by XxsuitcaseofmemoriesxX Happy Birthday, Baby by totallygilmore The Quick Cinema thumb|right|300pxthumb|right|300pxAll credit goes to the supermegafoxyawesomehot creators! thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|right Gallery tumblr_lmdq77cO0a1qgal7zo1_500.png Category:Teams